User blog:Hellfire King Char/Monster Hunter: DBFW Edition!
Hey guys, Char here. I've decided, since we have FE, PMD, and others, to make a DBFW version of one of my personal favorite game series, Monster Hunter! There'll be Humore, Hunting, and WEAPONS. Tons. Anyway, pick which weapon path you'll go with, each with pros and cons. NOTE: if you've played at least 1 Capcom game, then you're qualified. so have fun. Or if ya haven't, if you've played any game in general, you also qualify. Blademaster +More weapon types + better defense + can sever tails with some weapon exceptions + stronger weapon power + blunt weapons can stun - more risky than gunner path - some weapons are slow - blunt weapons can't sever tails Gunner + Varied array of ammo per gun + arrows can be coated with poison on bow + can sever or stun + Can heal teammates - Weaker Defense - Bowguns have to reload - Arc shots take time So, Take your pick. Blademaster Weapons * Great Sword ( You'll start of with the Buster Sword, and no, It's not THAT Buster Sword.) * Long Sword (Spirit gauge allows for power boost) *Sword and shield (Can use items while guarding) * Dual blades ( Death of 1,000 cuts, Demon mode allows for a slicing spree) *Hammer (Can stun if you hit head, high power, charged attacks) * Hunting horn ( Allows for benefits to your team, stuns) * Lance (Stabs and charges, can block and strike weakpoints) *Gunlance (instead of charging, you fire shells qand use wyvern's fire. has to cool down afterward however.) *Switch Axe (Turns ferom axe to sword, finisher acts like you're ripping them up with a chainsaw like you're Jack Cayman) * Charge Blade ( Can stun with impact phials and can change from sword and shield to battle axe) * Insect Glaive (My personal Favorite, can stun with blunt bugs and slice tails with the weapon and slash bugs, bugs can collect essences that power you up, give you a speed boost, boost defense, and all 3 comined = crazy boost) Gunner weapons * Light Bowgun ( Can shoot rapid fire) * Heavy bowgun ( Can have scope, shield, or power barrel to assist you in hunting) *Bow (can shoot arc shots and be equipped with coatings) That's all there is to it! so just give yourself the weapon, and I'll randomize an armor set for ya! Hunters added *Me *GA *Thet *Lot *DDD If you wanna join this..... 1. Name your character (Can be Male or Female, must be named, not your real name of course.) 2. select one of the 14 weapons I listed above. 3. Put your Character (or avi i guess) in the comments below. Which path will you take? Blademaster Gunner If you're a Blademaster, which weapon will you take? Great Sword Long Sword Sword and Shield Dual Swords Hammer Hunting Horn Lance Gunlance Switch Axe Charge Blade Insect Glaive (Lord of the flies!) Category:Blog posts